Vindicaris Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for the Vindicaris Wiki. This page is still under construction, but please follow these guidelines as much as possible when editing the wiki. Article Titles Only make individual articles for: * Characters who have a clickable/pop-up profile on the official Cast Page. This excludes canon fan characters, who are to be added to the Other Characters page. * Events and Groups that are named in-comic and significant to the world. * Entire Albums/EPs, unless the song is part of an animation. Animation music gets its own article. * All other types of subjects that aren’t mentioned in the next statements. Any notable items are to be added to the Objects page. Any minor characters go on the Other Characters page. Article titles must be the subject's official, most commonly used name. For human main characters, use their full name. Avoid using words like “The” and “A/An” in the beginning of titles. Examples: * Ces rather than Cesium 055-037 * [[Late April Attack|'Late April Attack']] rather than The Late April Attack Article Sections Introductions Introductions must always have the title term bolded. It contains only the most important information about the article, such as who, what, where, when, or how information. Gallery Do not include every panel a character appears on. Only those with major significance such as their debut or new appearances. Include all official artwork and sketches. Photos in galleries should be organized like so: * Reference material - Character profiles, full body pictures, etc * Official Artwork * Panels Periodica * Introduction * Periodica Infobox * Appearance * Personality * Story * Powers and Abilities * Relationships '''- With relevant characters * '''Quotes * Trivia * Gallery * Character Navbox * References * Categories Humans * Introduction * Human Infobox * Appearance * Personality * Story * Skills and Abilities * Relationships * Quotes * Trivia * Gallery * Character Navbox * References * Categories Locations * Introduction * Location Infobox * Appearance - Include any relevant geography and sub-locations. * Story * Quotes - About the location * Trivia * Gallery * World Navbox * References * Categories Events * Introduction * Event Infobox * Story * Quotes - About the event * Trivia * Gallery * World Navbox * References * Categories Groups * Introduction * Group Infobox * Appearance - Ex: Uniforms * Story * Quotes - About or by the Group * Trivia * Gallery * Character Navbox * References * Categories Animations * Introduction * Animation Infobox * Story * Quotes * Trivia * Gallery * Chapter Navbox * References * Categories Music * Introduction * Music Infobox * Trivia * Gallery * References * Categories Chapters * Introduction * Chapter Infobox * Story * Main Characters * Trivia * Gallery * Chapter Navbox * References * Categories Volumes * Introduction * Volume Infobox * Chapters * Main Characters * Trivia * Gallery * Chapter Navbox * References * Categories Crew * Introduction * Crew Infobox * Trivia * References * Categories Grammar/Formatting General Since the comic uses US English spelling and grammar, this wiki does too. Only use neutral point of view when writing. Do not include any bias or opinions in the articles. Use present tense when describing events that occur in the comic. Use past tense when describing events that happened prior to the start of the comic. Lines should be single spaced, and text should start directly underneath a header, where relevant. References All external links should be cited as references. Citations automatically become superscript. Example.Example Citation - https://www.vindicaris.com/ Images Filename capitalization is important. Panels are only referred to by their number. * Nickname Profile - Profile from the Cast Page * Nickname Profile Pic - Full picture from the profile * 000 - Panels * 000 still - Still versions of gif panels * Chapter ## Cover - Covers from the Archive Page * Chapter ## Cover hidden * Name Artwork * Character Name - For characters who don’t have formal profiles, such as minor characters. Images are to be categorized properly. Categories are usually named similarly to the filename. Example: * Arbo Profile Pic.png would go in the Profile Pics category. * 392.gif would go in the Panels category. Links Only the first reference to another article should be linked. There shouldn't exist multiple links to the same page in a single article. Exceptions are: * when two or more links are linking to different sections of the same page * when one of the links is in the infobox/navbox and the other in the actual content Category Order The order in which page categories are listed isn't strictly enforced. It's still recommended to follow. Only use categories that are applicable to the page. Characters * Main Characters (if applicable) * Characters * Affiliation: Systema, Systema Killers, Inhibitors * Sub-Affiliation: Squad Noble, Squad Ballistic * Species: Periodica, Human * Gender: Male, Female, Nonbinary * LGBT Details: Trans, Asexual, etc * LGBT+ (if applicable) * Should be last: '''Deceased (if applicable) Squads and Organizations * '''General: Squads, Organizations * Affiliation: Systema, Inhibitors * Sub-Affiliation: Squad Noble, Squad Ballistic * Should be last: '''Disbanded Books, Chapters, and Animations * Volumes * '''Volume Number (for Chapters and Animations): Volume 01, Volume 02, etc * Chapters * Chapter Number (for Animations): Chapter 00, Chapter 01, etc * Animations Images, GIFs, and Videos Each of these should be categorized based on the content within them. Examples: * Panel 719: Panels, Andi, Bis * Ces's Profile: Profiles, Ces * Ces's Profile Picture: Profile Pics, Ces * Paragon Phantasm: Videos, Animations, Ces, Sel, Arbo, Platinum Specific Guidelines * Ces, Neon, and Andi use they/them pronouns. * “Squad” is always capitalized. * Elements are always capitalized.